The Missing Piece
by n2aabmmummy
Summary: AU/Futerefic Quinn has a successful career and is engaged. But someone from her past holds the missing piece to her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MISSING PIECE**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee but am totally obsessed with it!

_AN: I know Blaine's an out and proud gay but for my story's sake, he's straight. And I made up a surname for him (Dalton) cos I've searched the net and can't find his "true" surname. It seems he goes by a single name, just like Cher..hehehe_

The raindrops made interesting patterns before the rivulets of water ran down the windowpane. Quinn stared out at the scenery, lost in thought. After all the troubles she had gone through during her teenage years, she was in a good place now. She'd graduated from Harvard in Political Science, was now doing her internship at Capitol Hill with Senator Bishop and was engaged to a wonderful man. And yet, somehow, Quinn felt that…there was a piece missing.

"Baby girl..." the loving voice of her fiancée, interrupted her thoughts. She turned, a smile on her lips, face slightly upturned, to receive the expected kiss. Quinn dated Nate for two years, before they became engaged. When the relationship became exclusive, Quinn laid down her cards on the table, leaving no stone unturned, and bared her history to Nate. Working in the capital had taught Quinn that to make her relationship work with Nate, a career politician, there couldn't be any surprises that would jeopardize his career. Mistakes like she'd made, could be forgiven, and even utilized if known before hand. Political rivalry was cut throat here at Hill.

"You're gorgeous" said Nate, eyeing his beautiful fiancée appreciatively. Quinn turned towards the mirror and looked at their reflection. Quinn was dressed in an off shoulder dusky gold lace Marchessa floor length gown, her hair flowing down her back. Nate looked dignified in his Armani suit. The golden girl and her golden boy.

Nate's family was old money and deeply entrenched in politics. They were the type of family where the heirs had their future mapped out even before birth. And on top of that, Nate was the perfect match for Quinn physically…his golden handsome movie star looks a foil to her golden angelic fragile beauty.

Tonight they were attending, yet again, a political fund raising dinner. Quinn felt these types of dinners excruciatingly boring but, a necessary evil. It was a veritable who's who at the fund raiser. Oprah, Jay Z, Beyonce, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Hilary Clinton with Bill in tow, Will Smith, Jada Pinkett…it was easier to name who wasn't there than list who was in attendance.

As they were making their way to their table, Nate was held back by a group of senators wanting to clarify a debate. Quinn made her way forward on her own, knowing from experience that these "clarifications" would sometimes take quite a while. As she turned around the corner, Quinn had to skirt a group of merrymakers' intent on catching up with each other. She was not totally successful because as soon as she skirted that group, another gentleman blocked her way.

"Excuse me," Quinn said softly.

A familiar voice replied, "Hello Quinn" Quinn gave a start, looked up and gazed into the eyes of the person who holds the key to the missing piece of her life: Blaine Dalton

Quinn felt her heart stop, felt like she could hardly breathe. "Blaine?" she just couldn't say more. This was the boy, no…no longer a boy, the man, whom she would have given her life for. Somehow, things between them just went horribly wrong and her dreams slipped through her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Flashback 2013 - 2015_

Quinn turned over in bed, smiling even while her eyes were closed, reveling in the feeling of her boyfriend's arms around her. She and Blaine have been together for a year now, since her first year in Harvard. Harvard was a refreshing change from William McKinley High School. During her final two years there, the New Directions had become a tight knit cohesive group and she became best friends with Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones, but Quinn still welcomed the chance to reinvent herself. Of the New Directions kids, she was the only one to make it to Harvard. Kurt had been accepted into Yale and Mercedes went to Browns. The rest were scattered all over the States, with only Rachel opting not to further her studies as she'd been offered a part in a play opening soon on Broadway. Even Brittany won a cheerleading scholarship to one of the Mid Western universities.

What was ironic was that though her plans were to remain independent and lead an active _single_ life on campus, fate, kismet, the gods, the powers that be, have their own plans and led her to Blaine Dalton the very first minute she stepped on campus. She literally stepped ON him. She was mortified that she hadn't noticed him sitting on the steps. She'd been too busy ensuring her boxes didn't fall that she'd been oblivious to everything else. Luckily, he had a sense of humor and laughed it off; he ended helping her move her stuff to her dorm room.

Blaine was in his second year, reading law there. Quinn would be a liar if she denied noticing his good looks, flashing smile and charming manners. Even from the beginning, Quinn was attracted to this boy with his friendliness and posh accent. He took her under his wing and showed her around campus, and proceeded to invite her out on a date. The date was magical, to say the least, but even then, Quinn was still unsure about how wise it was to form an attachment to the first boy she met on campus. But, as she was to know later, Blaine, for all his sweetness and charm, was also well known for his persistence.

In his eyes, he had met the perfect girl and he would not on any account let her go without a fight. He managed to chip away steadily at the wall around her heart, and Quinn fell totally in love with him. Relationships in university were totally different from in high school. Here, Quinn felt she had the freedom to express herself freely and not be judged. Sure, you had to conform to some standards and rules, but popularity was not the only basis of status. Blaine has his own apartment, courtesy of his parents, and a year in to the relationship, he invited her to move in with him.

Since she spent most of her free time with him anyway, moving in with Blaine was an easy decision for Quinn to make. Quinn and Blaine both felt that they were more than just an ordinary couple; they felt that they were soul mates, the yin and yang, each completing the other. Therefore, the break up was even more shocking as it was unforeseen, and all over a perceived slight and family loyalty.

Blaine's father, Stephen Dalton, was by any one's standards, not just well off but a millionaire. And his mother, Lady Alyssa Phillips was a blue blood. Blaine had introduced Quinn to his parents and family. Quinn was warmly received by them and she had been to numerous family gatherings. The last family party she attended was held both in honor of Blaine's graduation as well as his grandmother, Lady Felicity Phillips's, whom Quinn had yet to meet, visit. All seemed well during the first few days, until it was proven true, the saying "eavesdroppers hear no good" Quinn hadn't meant to eavesdrop but as she was about to walk into the morning room, she heard Blaine's grandmother's strident voice mention her name.

"Blaine, I understand the young people nowadays think very little of morals, but hasn't it been proven that Quinn Fabray has the morals of an alley cat? An illegitimate child at 16? I hope you are not thinking of a future with her, she'd bring shame to our illustrious family."

Quinn waited to hear Blaine's response, hoping that he'd defend her, but all she heard was his muted agreement. Quinn felt her heart shatter to pieces. She was in love with Blaine, and she had believed he returned her love. She felt that maybe, she had deluded herself, thinking that her misadventure at 16, would not mark her future. Not waiting to hear more, Quinn gathered her things and left the Dalton's home. Back in Blaine's apartment, she proceeded to pack her personal belongings. While she was doing so, Blaine arrived, asking anxiously, "What's wrong Quinn? I saw you leave in the taxi but you didn't leave a word for me? And you never picked up my phone calls. Did something happen?"

"Look Blaine, I heard your talk with your grandmother, " She saw shame etched on Blaine's face," Since we obviously don't have a future together, I don't see why we should be prolonging our relationship. You've graduated and you'll be off to Oxford. So, I'll be on my way." Quinn was in control of her self and didn't shed a single tear. She knew the tears would come later but for now, she needed to leave with her dignity.

"She's my grandmother; I can't .., "Blaine started to explain

"It's all right, Blaine, "Quinn cut in without letting him explain

"I love you, Quinn,"

Quinn looked at him sadly, gathered her things and left. .She felt that there were many of her faults that she could rectify for the better, but however much she'd like to, she just couldn't change her past.

Blaine didn't stop trying to woo her back and trying to explain but Quinn didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore even though she still loved him with her whole being. Then as planned, Blaine moved to England to do his graduate studies at Oxford. He would call her weekly, but Quinn would never pick up his phone calls. She felt it was better for her to cut her losses early on instead of ending up in ashes later on. And then one day, Blaine just stopped calling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RM, you know Glee's yours. Thanks for lending me the characters.**

Quinn was getting frustrated with the rain. She'd been told London was a great place to be but since she'd been here, it'd done nothing but rain…on a daily basis! She wanted to get back to the hotel and to get there she had to take the Tube. Getting cabs during peak hour would be a miracle here. And, to get to the Tube station, she had to walk another 200 yards. So, here she was huddling in the doorway of a shop, shivering while she was waiting for the rain to subside. Suddenly, there was an umbrella over her head, and she turned to see Blaine standing in the rain, proffering her his umbrella, "Fancy meeting you here, Quinn. Come on, you don't look very happy to be standing there." He said with a smile. Somehow, Quinn wasn't surprised to meet him here, in this city of 7.6 million inhabitants.

The smile started to pull Quinn's heartstrings, giving her doubts about whether she should accept the offer, but then she thought pragmatically that she's only accepting the use of his umbrella…that was all. Oh Quinn, you should know better…a small voice in head said, mocking her.

"We'll get to my car and I'll take you to wherever it is you need to go. So, what are you doing here all alone?" Blaine was always talkative; Quinn smiled to herself, remembering all his little quirks and foibles. Just as quickly, she realized how much she missed him, and admonished herself. She was getting married soon, she shouldn't be thinking about somebody from her past in such a way.

"I'm staying at the Savoy" Quinn said as Blaine led her to a Range Rover waiting by the curb."Waiitt...you weren't walking just now?"

"I was driving pass and saw you and you know the rest," Blaine shrugged. Their eyes met and both quickly looked away. Quinn's heart was racing…could it be after all these years she still loved Blaine? Is that why she'd always felt like there was something missing in her relationship with Nate? This can't be, Quinn thought, trying to squash her misgivings, I'm getting married soon. I'm getting married soon, I'm getting married soon, Quinn repeated the statement like a litany.

They passed a Josh Groban billboard and of course, Blaine had to make a comment'" Do you still have that fixation for Groban?" He laughed and started singing a verse from one of her favourite Groban songs "You're Still You" As he sang, he looked into her eyes and it seemed as if the song held a special meaning for him too. Quinn quickly looked away, not trusting herself not to fall for him again.

Once they reached The Savoy, Quinn wasn't surprised when Blaine walked her in, he was always a gentleman. As she turned to say her goodbyes, Blaine forestalled her by rushing into speech, "Quinn, this is your first time here, isn't it? Come and do the tourist thing with me. It wouldn't be right if you're here and don't see a little bit of England. Please?" He gave her a quirky smile that melted her resolves to stay away from him.

"I really shouldn't Blaine,"

"For old time's sake Q," Blaine said and started singing "Teenage Dream" softly to her. Quinn had to smile, Blaine was very fond of emoting through songs and she'd always loved his version of that song. She remembered him singing it for her when she complained that she didn't like the Katy Perry original version. She'd often tease him that she'd send his application video to "America's Got Talent" or some talent related reality show. She could always gauge his mood based on the song he was singing, and that moment, he was definitely trying to tempt her to have fun. "You're still singing" Quinn said smiling at Blaine and gave a start when he answered, "Only around you. I haven't sung out for four years"

Quinn couldn't help but feel a little excited, "All right, we'll go out tonight for old time's sake. B" The nickname just slipped out as if she'd never stopped calling him that. That was another running joke, that if they had a child, they'd also call it B and their family would be a B-B-Q family.

Quinn had tried on all the outfits she brought, she just couldn't decide what to use, and it was frustrating her. She heard her BB buzz, and saw it was a message from Blaine. The text message read: "The short casual dress and flats would be perfect" She laughed out loud at how well he still knew her. Quinn chewed on her bottom lip and wondered whether she should tell Nate she was going out with Blaine and quickly texted him before she could change her mind. Knowing that he knew would help her be on the straight and narrow, she hoped. She wouldn't have worried if this wasn't Blaine she was seeing. Quinn knew if she didn't guard herself, she could easily fall in love with Blaine again, and oh, the temptation was definitely there.

Blaine certainly knew how to show her around London. They didn't take the car but did the tourist thing on the double decker open top red bus, with the hop on hop off concept. Quinn saw the famous sights such as Buckingham Palace, Piccadilly Circus, Statue of Eros, The National Gallery, Nelson's Column, Trafalgar Square, St James's Palace and much more, all the while with Blaine giving a running commentary. They ended the tour by having a dinner of fish and chips the traditional way, from a chip shop and eating it off newspapers, with vinegar and salt liberally splashed on.

Sitting on the park bench, after the dinner, watching the world pass them by, Blaine put an arm around Quinn, while the other held her hand and started singing "Marry You" softly. Quinn felt her heart constrict, responding to the call from Blaine. Blaine had always been a romantic, but Quinn resisted turning to look into his eyes because she knew, she could get herself in to trouble with even such a small action. She was afraid, so afraid that she'd lose herself in his eyes. "I'm getting married in a few months, "Quinn said softly, to break the mood

'I'm sorry Q" Blaine sighed, as he rubbed his thumb in circles on her hand. "For four years I've been trying to forget you. And I couldn't. When I saw you that night in D.C., I knew that love like ours – love such as I felt, and still feel for you doesn't die to order. For the love and respect of an old misguided woman, I let the most important part of my world slip away. "

"Blaine…"

"No, listen to me. I don't need her blessing or approval to be happy. Not when without you, I've gone around these four years with part of me missing. Marry me Q, marry me, choose me and I'll try to make up for hurting you for the rest of my life." Blaine ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I never wanted to do it this way, when I saw you today, I didn't plan any of this, but Q, I'm taking any chance I'm given to get you back. I love you, Quinn Fabray" He caressed Quinn's cheek and moved in to kiss her. Quinn felt herself getting lost in the kiss and she didn't feel the hollowness she'd been feeling for the last four years, she felt complete.


End file.
